kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 14
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kapitel 14, liebe Leute. Würden wir hier Final Fantasy XII spielen, wäre das Spiel jetzt bereits zuende, aber glücklicherweise ist dies ja ein bombastischer Walkthrough für Final Fantasy V. Also schmeißen wir mal wieder die Konsole an und stürzen uns in ein weiteres Abenteuer, das zum Glück noch gaaanz weit vom Endkampf entfernt ist... Der unglaubliche Masterplan des großen Xezat Surgate Schloss Surgate Betätigt den Hebel links des Haupttores von Schloss Surgate, damit die Soldaten hier die Krieger des Lichts fragen, wer zur Hölle sie eigentlich sind. Dafür werden sie auch sogleich von ihrem Vorgesetzten zusammengeschissen, weil sie König Galuf nicht erkannt haben. Naja, jedenfalls erfahren wir, dass Xezat Matias Surgate, seines Zeichens Schlossherr und ehemaliger Krieger der Morgendämmerung, gerade nicht im Hause ist, sondern Vorbereitungen trifft, seine Flotte auf Exdeath zu hetzen. Meinetwegen, aber bevor wir zu ihm aufschließen, gilt es noch das Schloss zu erkunden. Im Thronsaal gibt es drei Treppen. Jene links oben führt euch in die Bibliothek, in der ein halbes Buch liegt, das ohne die andere Hälfte von niemandem verstanden werden kann... Moment mal! ...tja, blöderweise kommt ihr gerade nicht in die Bibliothek der Vorväter. Was für ein Pech aber auch! Man weiß nur, dass sich der 1.000 Jahre alte Schinken Siegelschrift nennt. Egal, die Bücherei hat noch ein zweites Stockwerk, das erkundet werden will. Irgendwelche Idioten haben ihre gelesenen Bücher nicht weggeräumt, weshalb ihr der Dame hier beim Wiedereinräumen behilflich seid. Die Bücherregale sind alphabetisch sortiert, von daher dürfte das nicht allzu schwer sein – falls doch, so frage ich mich, wie ihr denn diesen Walkthrough lesen könnt. Folgt der Dame anschließend auf ihr geheimes Zimmer und betretet den nächsten Raum, der eine Truhe mit 5.000 Gil für euch bereithält. Von dort aus geht ihr dann raus und nach links, um eine Kammer mit dem Zauber Levitas zu finden. Kehrt zurück zum Thronsaal und folgt der Treppe links unten zu den königlichen Gemächern. Lest das Buch auf dem Tisch und lernt so das Lied Allegro. Die Treppe rechts unten schließlich führt euch zur schlosseigenen Kneipe, in der ihr Infos über Schloss Exdeath und Xezats Flotte erhalten könnt, und eine Herberge mit diversen Shops. Die meisten Waren gab es schon in Quelb zu kaufen, aber es gibt vereinzelt auch neue Waffen und Rüstungen zu erstehen. Optional: Die Gil-Höhle Mit dem Levitas-Zauber in eurem Besitz könnt ihr euch jetzt der Gil-Höhle widmen, die ihr östlich von Schloss Bal oder westlich der Großen Brücke erreichen könnt. Bevor ihr sie betretet, belegt euch mit eurem neuen Zauber, da euch hier hauptsächlich starke erdelementare Angriffe an die Birne geschmissen werden. Etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen den beiden Ausgängen geht ihr ein paar Schritte nach Süden, um weit im Osten eine Tür zu finden. Dahinter erhaltet ihr mit jedem Schritt, den ihr geht, zwischen 10 und – haltet euch fest – 40.960 Gil! Doch leider gibt es auch hier nichts umsonst, denn alle paar Schritte überfällt euch ein echtes Ungeheuer ._. Mehr gibt es hier nicht zu sehen oder zu tun, aber wenn ihr scharf auf dicke Batzen Gil seid und ausreichend Geduld besitzt, euch mehrmals mit Gil-Taimai zu prügeln, könnt ihr gerne auch noch zwei-, drei-, fünf- oder achtmal da durchlaufen. Ich halte euch nicht auf. Xezats Flotte Fliegt in östliche Richtung zu Schloss Exdeath und landet auf dem Flaggschiff (dem größten) von Xezats Flotte an der Ostküste. Als Galuf dem König seine Begleiter vorstellt, scheint Xezat irgendwas zwischen verwundert und total schockiert darüber zu sein, dass Kollege Dorgann einen Sohn hat... mysteriös. Auch er steht übrigens nicht so sehr auf seinen Adelstitel, aber sonst ist das Gerede hier eher uninteressant. Wenn euch jetzt in diesem Moment einfällt, dass ihr etwas ganz furchtbar Wichtiges vergessen habt, könnt ihr euch nochmal auf euren Winddrachen schwingen, ansonsten begebt ihr euch unter Deck und ruht euch aus. Schließlich werdet ihr von einer Erschütterung, einer Monsterwarnung und nicht zuletzt von einer euch bekannt vorkommenden Musik geweckt, die euch sagt, dass ihr dringend den Stehlen-Befehl und ein Paar Diebeshandschuhe anlegen solltet. Geht anschließend an Deck und sprecht mit Xezat, um die Schlacht zu beginnen. Die kleinen herumwuselnden Gegner dürft ihr gerne ignorieren, viel wichtiger ist eh der Kollege am Bug, dem ihr den tollen Soundtrack verdanken dürft! bzw. |LP = bzw. |MP = bzw. |Immunität = |Stehlen = bzw. |Hinterlässt = |FP = 0 |Blaumagie = bzw. |Text = Bevor ihr irgendwas Anderes macht, stehlt den Genji-Fäustling! Dieser Kampf ist die einzige Gelegenheit, ihn zu bekommen! Zu Beginn ist Gilgamesch allein und greift fast nur physisch an, gelegentlich schiebt er auch mal eine Rakete oder die eher ungemütliche Todesklaue dazwischen. Werdet ihr davon getroffen, heilt den Betroffenen zügig und kuriert ihn mit Medica von der Lähmung. Nach einer Weile ruft er schließlich seinen Kumpel Enkidu herbei, der euch mit Aera bearbeitet und liebend gerne mit Vampir und Himmelswind quält. Da Letztgenanntes auch Gilgamesch zugute kommt, solltet ihr euch ab diesem Zeitpunkt vornehmlich auf Enkidu konzentrieren, der allergisch auf Gravitas reagiert. Einfacher ist es aber, Todesklaue auf ihn zu zaubern und dann normal anzugreifen, und wer Spaß haben will, verwirrt oder kontrolliert den Gegner. Gilgamesch attackiert ihr vornehmlich mit Bio, oder aber ihr zaubert Dunkelfunken und anschließend Level 5-Exitus auf ihn. }} Besiegt ihr Gilgamesch, bevor Enkidu erscheint (was mit Dunkelfunken und Level 5-Exitus durchaus denkbar ist), verpasst ihr Enkidus Eintrag in der Monsterfibel!! Gil ist ziemlich sauer, weil er verloren hat, und will die Krieger des Lichts mit ins Meer reißen, doch glücklicherweise können sie sich noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Wenn auch nicht für lange... Ein Glück, dass gerade der Winddrache vorbeikommt und unsere Helden vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt! Nach dieser Action begebt ihr euch wieder unter Deck, ruht euch eventuell aus und sprecht dann mit Xezat, der den eigentlichen Masterplan erklärt: Die Flotte dient nur der Ablenkung, der eigentliche Angriff wird per U-Boot ausgeführt! Damit schippern wir jetzt heimlich zum Barrieren-Turm, sabotieren die Anlage und lassen damit Exdeaths Barriere kollabieren! Jer! Der Barrieren-Turm Im Turm angekommen, geht Xezat mit seinem Masterplan ins Detail. Er geht in den Keller und demoliert den Generator, die Krieger des Lichts dagegen hauen die Antenne oben zu Klump und jagen den ganzen Mist in die Luft. Sehr simpel, das Ganze, doch für den Fall, dass Probleme auftreten, gibt Xezat den Kriegern das schönste, coolste, nützlichste, wundervollste und überhaupt allerbeste Item in der Videospiele-Geschichte mit auf den Weg, nämlich etwas Flüstergras. Hach, wie sehr ich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt habe! Okay, es ist einfach ein botanisches Walkie-Talkie, aber was soll's: auf geht's! Im Turm könnt ihr eine ganze Menge blaumagischer Sprüche abstauben: Ferner dienen einige Gegner als Quellen für tolle Items. Vom Reisenden können Traumharfen gestohlen und hinterlassen werden, dem Zikkurat-Gigas könnt ihr Partisanen stehlen, der Reflek-Ritter lässt hin und wieder Reflek-Ringe fallen, und die beiden Drachen hier schießen echt den Vogel ab. Vom Roten könnt ihr Flammenringe stehlen, während der Gelbe Drache gelegentlich Korallenringe hinterlässt. Diese Ringe sind erstklassige Accesoires in Sachen Elementar-Abwehr, sie zu kaufen ist bei einem Stückpreis von 50.000 Gil aber eher unlustig. Ganz links geht ihr die Treppe hoch zu einem Speicherpunkt. Im nächsten Raum findet ihr in Truhen 9.000 Gil rechts, in der Truhe weiter links lauern entweder ein Roter Drache oder zwei Gelbe Drachen. Beide sind ziemlich brutal, können aber via Kontrolle mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen werden. Schafft ihr es, dürft ihr ein Blutschwert euer Eigen nennen. Kämpft euch unbeirrt hoch – im 5. Stock findet ihr 18.000 Gil, und kurz vor der 7. Etage meldet sich das Flüstergras zu Wort. Nein, nicht ich. Das botanische Walkie-Talkie. Xezat hat den Generator erreicht und will uns schnellstmöglich an der Antenne wissen. Hey, nicht hetzen, alter Mann. Im Außenbereich der 8. Etage gibt es nämlich noch was zu holen: Links wird nämlich eine Goldhaarnadel von einem Roten oder zwei Gelben Drachen bewacht. Rechts dagegen geht es hoch zu einem Speicherpunkt und anschließend zur Antenne! Xezat legt nun den Generator lahm, während ihr die Antenne... Ach, wisst ihr was? Das ist doch mal wieder ein perfekter Zeitpunkt für einen nervigen obligatorischen Bosskampf – es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass Exdeath seine Verteidigungsanlagen nicht unbewacht lässt. Was haben die Krieger des Lichts sich nur dabei gedacht!? Nun haben die Krieger des Lichts freie Hand und zerlegen die Antenne nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Jer! Bedauerlicherweise ist der manipulierte Generator gerade dabei, den ganzen Turm zu zerlegen, weshalb unsere Helden flugs mit dem gerade herbeigeeilten Winddrachen das Weite suchen. Xezat aber hängt im Generatorraum fest und muss daher wohl oder übel das Schicksal von Exdeaths ach so toller Barriere teilen... Ihr findet euch nahe des U-Bootes wieder, und erstmals seit der Ankunft der Krieger des Lichts in Galufs Welt trägt Faris etwas zur Handlung bei: sie schlägt vor, mit dem U-Boot zu Ghidos Höhle zu fahren. Naja, nicht dass Bartz da nicht auch von selbst drauf gekommen wäre... Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Beyond The Deep Blue Seas ;Außerdem... *FFVII - A Secret Sleeping in the Deep Sea « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)